


明镜

by Diante



Series: World falling apart [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Österreich-Ungarn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 奥地利需要一面镜子。小鲁道夫想救他的朋友。
Relationships: Austria (Hetalia)/Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria, Austria/Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: World falling apart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785310





	明镜

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 波西米亚-佩特拉

失意的罗德里赫走在皇宫花园的小道上。两侧，韶华将尽的秋景极力卖弄，妄图挽起游荡者低迷的情绪。但他只低垂脑袋，背起双手，似有人驱赶似的愈发加快脚步，不知不觉间偏离卵石铺成的小径，闯入没过鞋面草地，进而是灌木深处。擦着他小腿的硬刺贪婪地钻进长裤的破洞，刺疼变得忍无可忍时他才抬头向前方望：远处，大理石柱上太阳正往下沉，雕塑上驻足窥伺的鸟拍着翅膀飞进旖旎的晚霞中，穿过红日时如一抹剪影，高光闪烁的尾羽上着死亡色泽的亮漆。

1859年意大利独立战争中的失败挫伤了他的自尊。簇拥欧洲大陆的民族自主潮流让他无所适从。1860年十月末发表的文告*试图在中央集权和联邦制间为他找一条更容易接受的道路，却无法取悦任意一个民族。次年颁布的《二月特许令》*再次招致匈牙利人的强烈反对。1863年，法兰克福会议上力图改革的尝试*以普鲁士的嘲讽失败收场——于是，这便是他出现在这的缘由了。

他极少造访宫廷园林深处，由是向静默对视的空气露出了困惑神色，驻足环顾。枯黄的草地上叠着如睡蝶的红叶；野蛮的树丛没经金剪刀打磨，张牙舞爪地向天空伸手。罗德里赫不记得自己是怎样走到这里的，但鞭笞在背的冷风提醒他该是时候回头了。他从肩上抓下一片卷边的阔叶，干硬的尖头像刀锋。他再次左右摆头，将视角旋转到各处，片刻后愈发恍惚。

“嘿，奥地利。”

又一阵风，似乎夹杂突兀的人声。他没动，直到第二声呼唤响起时他才抬眼寻找。找到那孩子没花费太久——那个坐在高大的槐树上晃动双脚的孩子，帝国五岁的小皇储。罗德里赫向他转身时小鲁道夫再次开口说：

“嘿，奥地利，你是迷路了吗？他们说你总是找不着路。”

“你为什么在这儿？”罗德里赫没回答他，而是径直走到树下，抱着臂向他提问。

“因为这儿有许多鸟。有时候，皇宫外面的鸟会飞到这里来。”小鲁道夫说，“这是我的‘秘密实验田’。”他对一切大自然的东西都充满热情，比如鸟儿、矿物和猫狗。

“为什么要坐在树上？”

“唔……”他略微思索了下，用一只手紧紧抓着身下的树枝，另一只手缓慢地举到空中，身体和视线也跟着朝那儿抬起。枝桠因他的姿势变化而大幅抖动着，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，树叶像让风裹着般绕着一小点叶柄高高地飘起。罗德里赫皱了皱眉，又往前走一些，来到皇储的正下方。他坐在离地约两米半的高处，垂下的脚在罗德里赫头顶压上浅浅的影子。

“这是因为……看哪，那儿有一窝小鸟。我还没见过鸟妈妈喂小鸟呢！”说着，小鲁道夫艰难地指向不算茂密的树冠，短而白细的手指像某种抽芽的植物。此时摇摆不定的树枝终于有了静止的意图，男孩儿紧绷的腰杆也和罗德里赫的心一起放松了。被夕阳赠与的金色战袍披在他身上，他从容地倚上树干，向上空偏过头，半长的金发洒在圆润的肩头，被照得发红。他入迷地看着那儿，双颊也染着红。

从罗德里赫的角度看不到鸟或是鸟窝，他只朝那儿看了几秒便收回目光，重拾清冷的声音说：“下来吧。我得走了。你跟我一起回去。”

小鲁道夫维持慵懒的姿势，只略微朝他低下头，两只盯着他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮：“你能帮帮我吗？”

“什么？”

“你能抱我下来吗？这儿太高。”他眨眼。

一抹反感在罗德里赫心里闪过，但他还是极力向孩子展现出温和：“你是怎么上去的？怎么上去就怎么下来。”

小鲁道夫似乎没料到自己的请求会得到这般冷漠的回应，几乎是瞬间，他把金色的眉毛撇下来，唾液润湿的唇也扁成一条长线：“您没有爬过树吗？这通常总是上去容易下来难的。”罗德里赫沉默了。显然，他也不打算回答这个问题。风从两人之间吹过，撩起他们的衣摆和碎发。一会儿后，祥和的寂静才由罗德里赫打破。

“那如果没人帮你呢？”他冷着脸问。

这回轮到小鲁道夫无话可说。他涨红了脸——比原先更红，红到不像是太阳照出来的那种，双颊因含着怨气而鼓鼓囊囊。罗德里赫瞪着他：“你该知道你的身份。爬树不是你该做的事。”

“抱歉……”他小声嘟哝，又用圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，“上次我爬树的时候……那次……你还记得吗？我做不到。现在我做不到跳下来。”

罗德里赫努力回忆“上次”发生的事。似乎在几个月前的确有场关于小皇储爬树的闹剧。当时他随皇帝与普鲁士会面。接到消息的皇帝匆匆赶回拉克森堡，罕见地把他丢在那儿，面对得意洋洋的基尔伯特和在旁边探头探脑的路德维希。但他记不清那次坠落是否对谁造成了足够严重的伤害。毕竟他并不关心皇室成员，哪怕是他的皇帝。

罗德里赫打量着这棵树。它很高，枝干直而粗壮，他想不出小鲁道夫是如何爬到那个位置的。“你想让我怎么帮你？”被审视的目光笼罩，男孩儿歪头沉思。

他们很快找到了解决方案。小鲁道夫用双手抓住树枝，将身体降下来，在可怜的、不堪重负的树枝折断前让两只小脚稳稳当当地踩上罗德里赫的肩，一气呵成。小皇储坐在他的帝国还算宽阔的肩膀上，兴奋得无以复加。他抱住罗德里赫的脑袋，两只汗湿的脏兮兮的手掌摸上对方的脸。罗德里赫一言不发地把他的手拉下来，用袖子擦去腮边的污迹；两条热得冒雾气的腿夹住他的脖子，对此他也没发表任何怨言。但当小鲁道夫第二次把手按在他头发上时，罗德里赫终于出声阻止：“下来吧，小皇子。”

“喔。”小鲁道夫说，但没有动。他以为奥地利只是仆人中更特殊的一个，他也应当有一双为自己效劳的手，尽管他已经见识到他不吝指责的嘴。时间在沉默中一分一秒流逝，他不为所动的态度惹恼的罗德里赫。他说：“你自己跳下来，快点。”

“哼！可你还指望我为你带路，别对我这么凶呀。”

“我没有那么说。我也没有对你凶。”

“可你迷路了，奥地利先生。我知道怎么回去。”

罗德里赫安静地等待，站得笔直，没再回一句话。几乎落到地平线地下的太阳送出最后的、也是最亮最红的余晖，把他们装进一副色彩明艳的油画。

1863年的那次偶遇以小鲁道夫的屈服结束。小皇储用手肘勾着罗德里赫的脖子，滑稽地撅起屁股，把双腿依次从他棱角坚硬的肩上抽出，然后用膝盖顶住他的背往下跳——当然，他使了点孩子气的小把戏，抢走了对方的眼镜，因为他实在想不明白为什么奥地利不能像其他人那样先弯下身子再让他下来。但在罗德里赫看来，这样程度的苛责是有效的。那之后他再没见到小鲁道夫爬树，在经历他的第二次小小困境后。或许他仍然会爬树，或许他会在仆人的关注下爬树……谁知道呢？

罗德里赫不关心这一切。太多的事发生在六十年代。距离意大利独立已经两年，他仍时不时被宫廷里费里西安诺生活过的痕迹勾起往日屈辱。坚决反对新专制主义的匈牙利仍不愿参加维也纳议会，动辄横眉冷对的马扎尔让他无比头痛。那天与小鲁道夫告别后他投身进德意志人与帝国少数民族间关系的维护——其实不过是友好的肉体交流中。事后他坐在伊丽莎白的床上为她梳头，雕刻火绒草的金梳子一下下将方才的过程中盘结的发丝疏通。

“你得对我拿出诚意才行，罗迪，这不是你的诚意。”

伊丽莎白说，接着又被罗德里赫环住，一起倒在床上。她望着这个空旷又陌生的房间，也把手搭上罗德里赫的背。

“皇帝已经宣布放弃独裁，愿意改制联邦。是你们匈牙利人不接受让步。”他愤愤不平地说。

“让步？小恩小惠也能算作让步吗？无关痛痒的退让怎么能算作妥协呢？”她褪下的衣服挂在床尾，剑带上有一柄弯刀，正随晃动往木板上撞。

罗德里赫不喜欢伊丽莎白。可是失去意大利的惨痛教训让他不得不抓紧手里剩下的领地。克里米亚战争的中立选择伤害了他与俄罗斯的关系。现在，虎视眈眈的马扎尔在维也纳中心政府增派的军队下蛰伏，向他甩出狡黠的笑，仿佛在说一旦帝国卷入战争内政也会变得极不可控。他不得不取悦伊丽莎白，像取悦佩特拉那样，即使他不认为两百多年过后波西米亚人还有兵戎相接的勇气。

+

一晃眼两年便过去了。赢下普丹战争的罗德里赫对掌控德意志有了更强的信心。与对待帝国的仆从们更友善类似地，面对小皇储时也摒弃了树下邂逅时的冷漠，在皇帝夫妇常年远离宫廷的背景下偶尔也扮演监护人的角色。这天深夜，当小鲁道夫抱着枕头从房里跑出来，在走廊上拉住他时，他难得地蹲下身倾听，把耳朵凑到对方嘴边。

“奥地利先生，能陪我一会吗？今晚下了大雨，我好害怕。”

隆隆的雷声中小鲁道夫说。一道闪电正劈开黑暗，照得睡衣煞白。罗德里赫思索片刻应允下来，随他进屋。窗外，瓢泼大雨疯狂地下。击打在窗上的雨点和呼啸的狂风对孩子而言都是鬼怪般可怖的东西。罗德里赫深知这点，脱掉外衣钻进还热腾腾的被窝。小鲁道夫也爬进来，挽住他的手。

“你为什么穿着衣服呢？你也要等我睡熟了就走吗？”他问。罗德里赫转过头看着他，还戴着眼镜。

“有谁会等你睡着了就走吗？”

小鲁道夫的眼珠骨碌碌地转起来，他在被子上绞着手指，很久才说：“没有。自我记得起事情起，就没人和我一起睡过了。”

罗德里赫的脸上展现出略惊讶的神色。他没说话，抬手摸了摸孩子的头。

“有时候妈妈会来看看我，但很少。”他说，微微仰起头，努力地回想，“很少，她很忙，她都不等我躺下就走了。但是……”

这时，他突然换上一副故作深沉的模样对罗德里赫说：“但是你会听我的，对吗？嘿，听好了，我可是未来的皇帝，你要听我的。”

他学罗德里赫常做的那样把双手交叉在胸前，又不知是模仿谁，翘起嘴唇吹了吹不存在的胡子。

罗德里赫把眼镜摘下来放到床头，潜进棉被的怀抱中，只露出一颗脑袋。他正正地躺在那，对天花板说：“睡吧，小皇子。”

灯还开着，他也还没有闭眼。他推测小鲁道夫没动，因为听不见任何布料摩擦的声响，但他不打算细究。不知过了多久，一声响彻云霄的惊雷炸在夜空中。罗德里赫不自觉地抖了下，回过头，才看见小鲁道夫仍直挺挺地坐在原位，不住地抖动嘴唇，从苍白的脸上淌下大颗大颗的汗珠。罗德里赫朝他那边翻过身，从被子下摸过去，抓住他湿热的小手。它很软，很黏，让他想到路德维希小时候摸起来的感觉。软乎乎的小孩子还没长出讨人厌的肌肉，挥着两只胖嘟嘟的小手朝他跑过来，撞在他胸口上，一头比太阳还金的细发也扑在他平整如新的旧外套上。“太好了！埃德尔斯坦先生，你终于回来了！”每晚都按时等待的小路德维希顶着两只昏昏欲睡的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地蹭着他说，往往一句话刚说完就困倦地滑下去，让罗德里赫抱着回到房间。

小路德维希不怕雷雨天，但小鲁道夫怕。罗德里赫用拇指抚着他的手背，这显然不足够。小鲁道夫垂着眼睛说：“这声音就像有人在对我开枪。”

“开枪？你怎么会想到这个？”罗德里赫很惊奇。

他突然也用那种小孩才有的——噢，他本来就是小孩——迷糊的表情看着罗德里赫，把眼睛眯得很小、很暗：“贡得勒古将军*总会那么做。冲到我房间里，在我睡觉的时候——”

他从罗德里赫手中把手抽出来，与另一只手握在一起比划出一把枪，对着那颗棕色的脑袋扬了扬：“砰。有时候就这样，他冲进来对哪儿开枪。然后就——哗啦啦，有时候就把什么打碎了，有时候可能是空枪，但也很可怕……你，你怎么了？”

罗德里赫讶异又同情的目光把小鲁道夫的委屈加重了，他咬着嘴唇：“这也没什么。皇太后说，这些事都是做一个优秀的军人要经历的。我爸爸小时候也是这样。贡得勒古将军要我洗冷水澡。我爸爸现在还洗冷水澡。”

“你有权利洗热水澡。”罗德里赫说。

“……但妈妈把贡得勒古将军赶走了。她总是如此关心我……现在教我的是极好的拉图尔先生*。他不会强迫我那么做。”他说着，也缓缓地沉进柔软的棉被，灯光照耀下随动作显出脸上的两道一闪一闪的泪痕。他在哭，或是他哭了。罗德里赫突然把他搂住。衬衣前襟的硬制花边擦在他薄薄睡袍裹住的绵软胸膛上。小鲁道夫感到难受，但他紧紧抱住他的奥地利。

“奥地利，你究竟是怎样的一个国家呢？我每天都好想知道……”他几乎完全合上眼皮，把罗德里赫的衬衣纽扣自下摆解开两颗，手心里攥着衣摆一角。罗德里赫看着他，那蜷缩成一团的样子让人无法抛出任何贬义词，无法不驱散任何晦暗的想法。落在枕上的软发像一簇小小的金麦穗，他怜惜地把手移过去，很轻很轻地拾起那一绺头发，在手指上卷绕。

“今天太晚了。这是个很长的故事，需要很多时间来叙述。”

“这是哄小孩睡觉的把戏吗？你也……你也这样哄过我爸爸？”小鲁道夫努力支起眼皮，他眼中，奥地利变成模模糊糊的许多个。他用干净的小手摸上他的脸。略微凹陷的眼窝，高挺的鼻梁，还有光滑的、没有大胡子的嘴唇和下巴。小鲁道夫不喜欢这个。他想快些长出胡子。

“当然不是。你父亲都没和我同床共枕过。”罗德里赫淡淡地说。

“我知道你已经有……快九百岁啦，过去你没哄别的孩子睡觉吗？”小鲁道夫很好奇，突然没了困意。

“你是特别的。”罗德里赫说，尽管他脑中再次跑过一个只到他胸口高的路德维希。

“我是特别的？”

“是。你是第一个以开国皇帝鲁道夫*命名的皇储。你父亲一定对你倾注了很多希望。”他极力回忆哄路德维希睡觉时的手段，但发觉小鲁道夫比作为国家的路德维希要聪明许多。他抛开那些联想，捉住那只乱摸的手。小鲁道夫已经把他的脸记在指尖下，他想他会永远记住。

但罗德里赫脑海里的路德维希已经跃过他，跑到基尔伯特和俾斯麦边上，旁边还站着那个让皇帝都感到棘手的老威廉。

“那……下次我们还有机会一起睡觉吗？到时候给我讲你的故事吧。我真想快点把你给读懂……”见对方放开他并闭眼背过身去，小鲁道夫也不再要求更久的谈话。罗德里赫用一贯虚与委蛇的态度应和着，终于让小皇储心满意足。窗外雨还在下，但不再阴森可怕了。

+

但很快奥地利就被卷入一场兄弟阋墙的战争，没履行向小鲁道夫讲故事的承诺。有人说那是普鲁士人的阴谋，有人说那是因为石勒苏益格和荷尔斯泰因分赃不均，总之，被迫放弃德意志，接着是匈牙利人的逼宫。1867年的初春签下的二元协定把伊丽莎白塞进每个安静或吵闹的夜晚。他们有时动手，有时拥抱，有时一方蜷在床脚或是浴室，带着心灵或肉体的伤痛，另一方妥协或是继续疏远，但在柔和的阳光下总表现出加冕礼上那种安适愉快。在拉图尔先生的教导下摆脱阴影的小鲁道夫极快地长大，接受匈牙利历史课程，对跃升为“奥地利的皇后”的这位女士展现出极大的热情。有时他坐在伊丽莎白的腿上，靠在她结实的臂弯中，用匈牙利语向她吟诵新习得的诗：“你和我的妈妈有一样的名字。你和她一样好。我喜欢你，匈牙利。”

“她只是‘奥地利的骑士’。但您的母亲，她是位真正的皇后。”罗德里赫在听过这样的称呼后严肃地纠正。小鲁道夫从伊丽莎白的裙子上跳下来，三两步跑出了小屋。后者瞪着闯入者，眼睛能把他的礼服烧出洞。

国家的一切民族享有平等权利，每个民族都享有不可侵犯的、保持和维护民族和语言的权利。这样的条文写在协定上，缠绕在罗德里赫过紧的神经上。伊丽莎白已经成功地撕掉奥地利自古以来封建专制的外衣，仅凭一个离开帝国的威胁，一个缺席的俄罗斯盟友*。他没有理由对她体贴，没有理由对她的忤逆仁慈，但他还是温和的，仅是对言语和神色的回击不那么吝啬。通常，伊丽莎白不愿和他争，至少不会在他人面前争。得到一个磨平棱角的奥地利帝国的匈牙利心满意足。倘若失去他，她反而会落入俄罗斯和德意志的旋涡——尽管基尔伯特向她暗示过什么，但她怀有七成的疑虑，这保证她不会那样做。

小鲁道夫喜欢伊丽莎白，不仅仅是她的名字，更是她的热血和勇气，这深深地吸引他。相同地，他也喜欢佩特拉。佩特拉小姐偶尔来找罗德里赫，那时他就能借机抱一抱她，问她布拉格发生的故事。九岁的他快和佩特拉一样高。他喜欢波西米亚，他还会亲昵地喊她一声“捷克”*。缺乏双亲关照的小鲁道夫从小就掌握好察言观色的本领，让原本矛盾重重的伊丽莎白和佩特拉能安然地同室共处。她们喜欢他。他不像他可恶的奥地利帝国。但小鲁道夫可能不知道在普奥战争中整个波西米亚已经饱受炮火侵袭，变成伤黑累累的焦土。佩特拉不会告诉他，佩特拉也没有把三十年战争的始末或者是现代议会的矛盾告诉他。

“我喜欢他。如果他当我们的国王，那我能尊敬地叫一声凯撒。”*与小鲁道夫几次接触过后，伊丽莎白可以直截了当地这样说。她躺在华丽帷帐下的大床上，靠在床头，翘着脚，看刚进门的罗德里赫转瞬阴沉下脸色。

“我还喜欢茜茜。她很好。她亲手缝好了被埋到土里的破败不堪的加冕长袍和斯特凡王冠……就是1848之后埋下去的。”*她说，看到罗德里赫靠得越来越近，面部布满阴影。

她抬手抓住他的衣领，迫使他向自己躬身，当然，仅靠她的力道还不足以这样。罗德里赫也顺从地俯下身子，将一条腿屈起，压在床沿，双手撑在床面上。

“别生气，亲爱的罗迪。”她在他唇上啄了一下，这个吻带有萨赫蛋糕*的甜蜜气息，让罗德里赫拧成一团的眉毛愉悦地舒展开了。他环视四周，在书桌上找到盛放蛋糕的小碟子。伊丽莎白已经善于行使她作为君主的权力，譬如使唤罗德里赫的专属仆人。

“我想我们只是还需要磨合。我很乐意经历这个过程，让我们最终能彼此适应，共同维护这个帝国。”她借力坐起来，环住他的脖子，让他的整个身体都被压低。接着，她用一条腿攀上他的腰，把他扳倒。罗德里赫被伊丽莎白压在身下，错愕的脸上架着的眼镜也被摘走。伊丽莎白亲吻他的眉心，旋即一路向下，用丰盈的唇擦拭鼻尖，在嘴上蜻蜓点水地掠过，来到下巴，然后是敞开衣领下的锁骨，那儿已经冒出汗。她舔掉那些汗珠，边解开剩下的纽扣，用手掌抚摸起伏的前胸。

“别这样……”他徒劳地握住她的手腕，但是她霸道的动作让他的抗拒显得很苍白。他被迫在前胸印下一连串的来自萨赫蛋糕的巧克力味道。

小鲁道夫和伊丽莎白的频繁接触是罗德里赫始料未及的。他渴望从大人们口中获得关于1848革命的一切细节。向伊丽莎白询问前他频频道歉，真诚地，深深地弯下身子鞠躬，体贴地说自己这么问或许会揭开匈牙利小姐过去的伤痛。但伊丽莎白很乐意为他讲述。她甚至邀请小鲁道夫来自己——来原本只属于罗德里赫一人的房间坐坐。他们像普通的朋友那样谈笑。她眉飞色舞地讲匈牙利革命英雄，讲裴多菲*，讲还没当上外长的安德拉希*——“我妈妈也很喜欢安德拉希。”小鲁道夫说，“但我爸爸好像不那么喜欢他。”

“但他被任命为帝国的外长了呀。”伊丽莎白说。

“唔，也许我不够了解我爸爸。”小鲁道夫的脸已经逐渐具备少年的轮廓，这让他装起大人来更容易，从下巴上紧皱的线条足以看出他正花费很大的力气来推断、思考。

“是这样吧？我很少见到他……因为我很少见到他，因为我不了解我爸爸……所以，就是这样。因为不了解，所以我不能乱说他的坏话！抱歉，匈牙利小姐，请忘了我说的话吧！”

伊丽莎白用弯弯的眼睛凝望他，美丽的面庞在阳光下蒙了一层恬淡的暖色。“你真是个懂事的好孩子呀。也是一个正直的好皇储。”她说，轻拍他的头顶。

柔和的笑容弥漫在伊丽莎白脸上。就着这个姿势，她开始用纤细的手指替小鲁道夫梳头。小鲁道夫先是僵了一下，很快就接受了这份友好的抚慰。他靠在伊丽莎白身上，眼中生长起一个由浪漫主义色彩着力描绘的激情昂扬的布达佩斯，那和他曾经在那儿见到的鲜花掌声环绕的场景逐渐融合。

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> *十月文告：关于国家政体的文告。1848年奥地利革命失败后，帝国内部的少数民族同哈布斯堡家族的矛盾日趋加剧。1859年奥地利投入意大利战争，败于法国－撒丁联军，被迫割让伦巴底，国内政局益发动荡。奥皇弗为缓和国内民族矛盾，命内务部长起草关于"修改xian法"的纲领，即《十月文告》，以安抚匈牙利，并使之帮助奥地利摆脱困境。  
> *二月特许令：又称《奥地利一八六一年xian法》，是奥地利实施中央集权制的xian法。因为《十月文告》遭到资产阶级的抵制而颁布的新xian法。据新xian法，帝国议会具有立法权，由贵族院和众议院组成，贵族院成员由皇帝任命，众议院由省议会代表组成，议会通过的法案须经皇帝批准才能生效，外交和军事大权仍由皇帝掌握，皇帝还拥有在紧急情况下颁布法令的权力。该特许令对匈牙利作了一些让步，规定凡具有全国意义的事务，只在有匈牙利议员参加的人数较多的议会中进行讨论，匈牙利本身的事务只在匈牙利议会中讨论，不包括匈牙利议员和威尼斯议员的人数较少的议会只讨论有关内莱塔尼亚的事务。此xian法引起匈牙利人不满，他们要求恢复1848年xian法，拒绝派代表参加帝国议会；同时也受到捷克人和波兰人的抵制，其议员不久即退出帝国议会。  
> *法兰克福议会上力图改革的尝试：1863年奥地利试图联邦制改革（恢复皇帝的威严），在法兰克福国家领导人会议上提出了一个有执政团、联邦法院和拥有全权联邦议会的方案，但是被俾斯麦反对。普鲁士提出这个大概是为了破坏奥地利的计划而不是为了提供切实可行的方案。  
> *贡得勒古将军：索菲皇太后找来的教小鲁道夫的家庭教师，是个很抖S的人，经常让小鲁道夫经受各种变态考验。他给小鲁道夫留下不可磨灭的童年阴影，让他怕黑、厌恶宗教和战争。  
> *拉图尔先生：sisi为小鲁道夫找来的家庭教师，是个自由主义者，他极大地影响了小鲁道夫，让他也有这方面的倾向。  
> *开国皇帝鲁道夫：哈布斯堡的鲁道夫一世。  
> *一个缺席的俄罗斯盟友：克里米亚战争中得罪了俄国所以匈牙利再发动革命的话就没人帮奥皇了，1848是让俄罗斯镇压的。  
> *捷克：就是捷克语的波西米亚的发音。  
> *我喜欢他，如果他当我们的国王，那我能尊敬地叫一声凯撒：匈牙利人讨厌老弗朗茨，因为1848，拒绝叫他凯撒，只叫他国王。  
> *修加冕长袍和皇冠：这不是一个暗喻，这就是字面意思。加冕的时候皇后需要自己缝长袍。  
> *萨赫蛋糕：1832年在奥地利维也纳发明。蛋糕由两层甜巧克力和两层巧克力中间的杏子酱构成，蛋糕上面有巧克力片。它是代表奥地利的国宝级点心。  
> *裴多菲：就是那个写若为自由故两者皆可抛的匈牙利诗人，他在1848革命中死了。  
> *安德拉希：久洛·安德拉希，传说中茜茜公主的情人，匈牙利首相（1867-1871）和奥匈帝国外交部长（1871-1879）。坚决拥护奥匈二元体制，为了反对俄国势力扩张，又极力靠拢德国。在普法战争中，他使奥地利保持中立，1871年出任奥匈帝国外交部长，使奥匈帝国的国际地位大大加强，1879年签订具有重大意义的德奥同盟条约。


End file.
